The Punch Incident
by BanchouTheWise
Summary: When someone asked Akihiko when he fell in love with Hamuko, he always answered that it was when she punched a guy in the face.


**Author notes:** Hi guys! I'm Banchou and this is the first fic that I publish in 8 years lol Also, english isn't my main language, so even after several checks it can have a typo or another.

It's been a while since I was wanting to write an AkiHam fic! The idea for this one I got while talking (and spamming memes) with a great friend of mine on my main twitter last month. I hope you guys enjoy the ride - any feedback is really appreciated!

* * *

It's thursday, after school. Akihiko just left the gym after a intense sparring session with his team mates. Everyone was really inspired today, principally himself due the need to be extra prepared to a big team match that is coming soon. The young man knows that his whole team is counting on him as always - not that he minds, Akihiko don't want his winning streak be broken anytime soon.

After a good shower and and properly dressed his tidy uniform, the silver haired was approached by his coach asking him to deliver some notes to Mr. Edogawa at the school clinic. And there he is now, slowly walking to the direction of the most dreaded place on the entire school - forget the Dark Hour and the shadows, nothing is more scary than the eccentric nurse and teacher experiments.

 _I'm almost sure that it should be illegal…_ he thought.

Just when he arrived at the main lobby, Akihiko saw several students leaving the faculty office hallway in a hurry, some clearly startled and upset, even carrying notebooks and notes in hands.

 _Something happened on the library_ , he deduced.

 _Wait, Arisato should be there today because the committee!_ Akihiko picked his pace in a hurry, just the thought that something happened with his beloved friend and leader makes his heart speed up in worry. Passing by some people he hears they gossiping that a girl just got slapped.

His heart clenched and his blood boiled just at the thought that Hamuko could have been injured by someone. Soon the silver haired started to have these feelings again: failure and powerless.

He should have not being so reluctant while walking to the clinic.

He should have arrived sooner.

He should-

"If I see this bastard l'll make him pay and pay good!"

...stop his track right now.

"Please don't, Hamuko! I don't want you get in trouble!"

"Believe me, I'm not the one in trouble!"

She is really pissed off with someone.

Akihiko peeked inside and saw the SEES field leader really upset to a point to do something she shouldn't, meanwhile a really worried dark gray haired girl tried to calm her without any success. Also no apparent injury on Hamuko, what made him release a breath in relief that he didn't know was holding till now.

Since he doesn't knows who is this poor soul aside being male, Akihiko decided to not enter the library for his own safety - not that he did anything to make Hamuko be that mad, but he also knows that he can be really unaware about other people feelings sometimes. He decided to lean against the wall to keep hearing the conversation between the two girls.

"I'm fine, really! No need to be angry because me."

"Of course I need to be angry! He used you Saori-chan!"

"Just calm down, please…"

 _Typical Arisato…_ Akihiko thought, she always put the others before herself, from a stray cat on a dark alley to a old couple that run a small bookstore. He knows it because also received her selfless help before in more ways than he can be thankful her for. In more ways than he can ever understand. His thoughts were cut when he start to hear Hamuko taking a long deep breath - it seems she recovered her composure.

"Okay, but just because you're asking. But mark my words, if I see Takaoka again, I'll punch him so hard in the face that he'll wish that was Sanada-senpai beating him!"

Or not.

Since everything seems be "okay", the young man decides to leave them alone while going to finish his task - the last thing he wanted is his leader get pissed at him too because he was eavesdropping.

* * *

Several days later, lunch break. Akihiko was alone eating a balanced meal to provide him extra energy to burn with his training.

 _I hope we'll go to Tartarus later, maybe I'll suggest it to Arisato._

Everything being as usual for Akihiko, people near are chatting about random topics, with some gossiping about other people life, his horde of fans following him as his shadow.

 _I could survive without then, though…_

A small commotion…

Ok, that isn't you could call as usual when you're at Gekkoukan High, people are already crowding on the surroundings, even his loyal fans leaved to check out what was happening! Is just a matter of time for Hidetoshi or even Mitsuru storm the place, though. So even being a little curious about the matter, Akihiko decided to continue his meal at peace and leave it to Student Council and the teache-

"Did you know?" - said a girl passing by, whispering to a friend while looking to the commotion direction - "Seems that red headed transferred girl from 2-F is having problems with Takaoka from 2-C!"

Or not.

The captain of the boxing team just leaved the rest of his lunch behind and hurried to see what is happening. Using his height advantage compared to the others near of him, he could clearly see Hamuko messy auburn ponytail while she is looking at the said guy. While he can't see her face, his leader was emanating the same "don't mess with me" aura that she have while hunting shadows at the Dark Hour.

Then Akihiko decided observe who he supposes be Takaoka: he looked normal, no apparent athletic build, just a average guy for his age. Not that would make Akihiko less worried, but he's no match for his friend - Hamuko could easily take down a shadow three times bigger than her with a single blow, a normal person of their age shouldn't be a problem to her.

"I have nothing with you, so please leave me alone." - she said with a cold yet calm tone, seems Hamuko learned a thing or two with Mitsuru.

The said guy didn't listened and even dare to approach her.

"C'mon Arisato-chan, I'm almost sure that you're like that friend of yours, so let's go to karaoke have some _fun_ together!"

That implication would have made Akihiko furious by now if Hamuko didn't let loose her temper first.

Swift like the wind she advanced, hands going up, elbows near her torso, her head that was held up all this time just lowered a little like she was tucking her chin...

 _What the hell?!_

She learned a thing or two with him too!

Like if he was watching a movie in slow motion, Akihiko could clearly see how this fiery girl, who bravely leads SEES on that cursed tower during late night, just strike the perfect straight punch on the face of the now falling and dizzy Takaoka. A clean knockout.

He doesn't knows why or even if he should, but it made him **proud**.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but open your mouth about Saori again and I'll not hold down like now!"

And then she turned her heels and walked out of the scene not even trying to look back. Akihiko, like the others just stayed watching her. But unlike everyone else on the place, he was admiring her attitude and resolve. Soon a announcement echoed on the entire school requesting Hamuko presence at the Faculty Office, it'll be a long afternoon for her unfortunately.

* * *

During the second period Akihiko couldn't concentrate on anything else aside how outstanding Hamuko was when she punched that Takaoka guy. The way she moved, it was as if she had been training for as long as he. How her hair moved wildly like it was made of fire. And that punch… _God, that punch was awesome._

 _She should simple give up on the volleyball and just sign up on the boxing club_ he thought _I don't care if is a male only club, she is almost as good than most of the team!_

They already do jogs together, but now he want to sparring with her, to know how much strong she really is and how much stronger she can be.

He also started to think how great as a person she is, always cheerful and caring. Always looking at the optimistic side of the situations and always simple being herself, no matter what the others would think. Hamuko also doesn't mind when people are being themselves with her, she even encourage it!

 _Even if is a 'weirdo', like me._

Akihiko knows that he isn't the easiest person to approach. Due his fixation on keep getting stronger and avoiding to get too attached to other people, he somewhat sacrificed his social skills in the process - isn't that he is rude, arrogant or antisocial, the boxer actually appreciate good company! It's just he usually stay (too) focused on his goals.

Also he already lost so much in his life… Some scars are too deep and burdens too heavy.

With all combined together, he can be a total disaster when trying to have a more informal conversation with anyone who doesn't knows him well enough, sometimes even with the ones who knows him well too.

Then Hamuko appeared, which her unique powers and attitude. He just tried to be a good senpai at the start, principally after her being forced to carry the leader mantle not only because his injuries, but also due his own selfishness and unspoken fears.

But the silver haired young man would never predict that she would enter his life is such way, like a storm. No matter what he says or do, she simple accept him the way he is. Not the said stoic model student or the stellar captain of the boxing team - just him. Before he realized his walls were already down and he was talking about anything and everything with her.

And she somewhat enjoy his company. Not that he complains: Akihiko cherish the moments they share together, no matter if is after school or at sundays.

Soon he got curious about her too. At the start he thought that Arisato just made him remember Miki, his deceased little sister. But he don't think like that anymore. He don't know how to label it but she is really important for him, in a way that no one was before.

And it **scares** him.

Before he could dive deeper on that line of thought, he felt his phone vibrating. People around him are too occupied with the current lesson, including the teacher, so the boxer concluded that would it's safe to check it.

"Come to the student council room after school, it's about Arisato. - Mitsuru"

 _Of course Mitsuru would do a meeting after what happened…_

Akihiko have no idea how the Kirijo Group heiress will deal with Hamuko. Well… He have a clear idea of what would happens if it was HIM who punched the guy. Let's say that the main hall would have a too realistic ice sculpture of their boxing team captain.

He just hoped that the redheaded wouldn't be too harsh on her lecture…

* * *

"Arisato" started Mitsuru.

Hamuko, Akihiko and her are at the Student Council room. Today don't have any planned meeting so they can use it without any risk to their privacy. The Field Leader is sitting on a chair while Mitsuru is standing at her front with a unreadable expression. For last, the silver haired is leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know that your homeroom teacher already talked with you enough about the incident that happened at lunch, but you're also part of SEES, I need to check out about it myself too."

The auburn haired girl just stay quiet and looking down.

"What I want to know is why you did that? You're not the kind of person who would simple commit that level of aggression against someone for no reason." Mitsuru relax a little her stance, while looking clearly worried at her kouhai. "If this is because of the Dark Hour or even because your duty as our Field Leader, please let us know about."

"Kirijo-senpai…"

Mitsuru gently put a hand on Hamuko shoulder.

"I know that with our current level of acquaintanceship maybe I'm not the most appropriate person for you have this kind of conversation, but all that I want is to assure your well being, Arisato."

Ok, that caught Akihiko in surprise. Watching his older friend trying to approach and be more open with people was something he wasn't expecting for. Since what happened on Yakushima with Yukari, Mitsuru is trying to be more honest to avoid misunderstandings that could hurt anyone feelings. A small smile start to appear on the young man face.

 _Is nice to see her trying to really get along with Arisato. They already have a good friendship even if she can't see that yet. It'll be a good influence on both of then-_

"That's why I called Akihiko."

 _...what?_

"Of course you would be more comfortable to speak with someone that you have a estimate level of friendship." the redheaded Kirijo heiress removes her hand from Hamuko shoulder and starts to walk around the room explaining her plan "And since you two share a great bond already, I thought that would be perfect you talk with him, not only for being also your senpai and but as someone that I deeply trust as well." she finished closing her eyes, nodding while smiling like giving herself a **trés bien** for the plan.

Hamuko was with her eyes wide open with a brief but clear pink tinge on her cheeks, Then she looked directly at Akihiko and her blush deepened. The said person also felt his cheeks **burn** as their eyes locked, clearly embarrassed but for more reasons he can even try to think right now.

"I'm leaving you two alone, right now."

"No need, Kirijo-senpai!" said the kouhai raising her hands making a 'stop right there' gesture. It made the boxer relieved with a small tinge of disappointment - maybe she didn't trust him enough to talk certain things on the same way he feel when he talks with her.

As if she was reading his thoughts, Hamuko directed her attention to Akihiko.

"I'm not saying that I'm not comfortable to talk with you Sanada-senpai!"

"It's okay, I understand!" he replied startled as the auburn haired girl about this whole bizarre situation.

Hamuko decided to explain about everything that happened, from when she meet Saori from the first time till the "punch incident". Mitsuru eyes hardened when the SEES Field Leader said what Takaoka his said girlfriend did to her friend. Akihiko had a serious expression during the whole explanation, but due different reasons.

The captain of the boxer team already knew part of what Hamuko is telling then, but he hadn't enough details to understand the whole picture. Now with all the information being revealed to then, his respect and admiration for his kouhai increased exponentially.

Soon as she finished, Hamuko directed her eyes to the ground. It's obvious that she is ashamed and embarrassed, yet the girl had no regrets.

"I know that I could have done things in a better way but I don't regret anything. I would've done in the same way no matter what, that guy deserved."

Mitsuru released a long breath while relaxing her stance.

"Arisato, I know that you had the best of the intentions but you should on the future avoid to resort to violent acts towards other people even if they deserve. Right, Akihiko?"

Both of the girls looked at the young man and got surprised with what they saw: serene yet joyful eyes locked at the auburn haired girl, a small brush in his cheeks while wearing a wide smile in his face.

"Good job!" said Akihiko while raising his hand doing the positive gesture. Was right what she did on the end? Of course not, but he would never disapprove what his kouhai did. Even if is just for today, he decided to ignore his fears and embrace his feelings.

The redheaded woman sighs loudly while listened her older friend praising Hamuko nonstop.

"...Why did I bring you here?"


End file.
